This is My Voice
by Turtlerose555
Summary: Everyone has a thought in their minds, a thought they would never say out loud, because they feel like no one is listening to them. And if they actually had the guts to tell you what's on their mind, this is what they would say...FINAL ONE UP!
1. Riley's voice

**My name is Riley Freeman, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_How my most cherished childhood memory was when I was in the 4th grade_

_and my older brother and I used to jump on the trampoline in the back yard on summer evenings._

_When we got tired, we would just lie down on it and look up at the stars._

_We would both be in awe of how big the universe is._

_I felt so small._

_It was suffocating._

_One night, I remember that I felt really sad,_

_really lonesome because of all that space_

_and I turned my head and looked at my brother._

_I noticed his eyes had begun to tear up, and watched as one rolled down his cheek._

_I had never seen Huey cry before._

_I didn't know what to do, so I just patted him on the shoulder._

_We didn't say a single word._

_We just stayed there for what felt like a long time._

_I meantioned the story one day in front of Huey's friends, but he smacked me upside my head really hard._

_So if you ask me what's my favorite childhood memory? I'll tell you winning the little league basketball trophy._


	2. Jazmine's voice

** My name is Jazmine Dubois, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_that when I know I'm alone,_

_really alone..._

_I SCREAM BAD WORDS AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!_

_Words I never ever say in normal conversation._

_I imagine Huey Freeman sitting next to me under the tree on top of The Hill,_

_correcting me, criticizing me, shutting down all my innocent childish thoughts,_

_and I just cuss him out._

_I use every word I can think of and I just let them fly._

_When I say them, they aren't just meaningless connective tissues to my average discord._

_No._

_They are daggers._

_Sharp._

_Each one solitary ammunition to wound my target._

_BLANK!_

_BLANK!_

_BLANK! BLANK! BLANK! BLANK!_

_...BLANK!_

_Afterwards, I always think I will feel better, and I do for a moment._

_But then...I remember myself,_

_Who I really am on the inside,_

_and I end up feeling more alone and lost._


	3. Cindy's Voice

**My name is Cindy McPhearson, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_That even though I am white,_

_I can't stand white people!_

_Sure, I got blonde hair, and Sapphire Blue eyes. All the typical traits of a so-called "perfect" white person._

_But just because I'm blonde, doesn't make me dumb._

_Why is it that when people see a blonde girl, they automatically assume "dumb" and "stupid"?_

_But honestly, I did think I was gonna sink into the whole "dumb blonde" thing, and I was about to too._

_Until I joined the little league basketball team and ended up meeting Riley Freeman._

_He taught me his ways, ways of being street smart and having common sence._

_For a gangster black boy, I had to admit he was pretty smart. To this day, he is my "Ride-or-die" nigga._

_Now, if someone tries to front me up on my stereotypical blondeness,_

_I'm gonna show 'em what I'm worth._

_Prove to all those idiots out there that I am smart, that I got some street sence,_

_and that I'm not just another dumb blonde that you can take advantage of in the long run._


	4. Caesar's voice

**My name is Michael Caesar, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_That I kinda don't think there's anyone in this place who would be for me._

_And I mean like someone who could love me_

_and that I could love in return._

_Not up in this hellhole we call high school._

_Sure, I'm on the soccer team, and I'm one of the most atheletic guys in this school,_

_which means I got the girls swarming around me 24/7_

_flirting with me,_

_wanting my number,_

_even try to get me to be theirs._

_But I don't want them._

_None of them._

_Only two girls in this whole school don't constantly surround me._

_There's sweet, innocent L'il Jazzy, who would never hurt anyone,_

_who always see the goodness in others despite how bad they are._

_But despite her cuteness, and how good she is, even she's not the one for me._

_Then there's the other girl. The one who I can completely trust._

_The one who I want..._

_Cindy McPhearson._

_She means everything to me. From the bottom of her pale toes, to the top of her silky, blonde hair._

_Her abrasive personality, her aggressive attitude, and her ghettoness turns me on._

_And how she's the only white person to perfect the blackness of a black person_

_makes me only love her more._

_But she'll never go for a guy like me._

_Not in a million years._

_So when I'm not playing the field during practice or games,_

_I stand at the sidelines during or after school,_

_watching the girl that I love, the girl that I crave run around and act like her "black" self,_

_knowing that she'll always think of me as just a friend,_

_knowing perfectly well that she'll probably never love me the way I love her._


	5. Granddad's Voice

**My name is Robert Jebediah Freeman, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_how I never wanted my devil, disrespectful grandsons to move down here with me._

_Well...not initially..._

_I thought I was better off by myself, didn't need no one,_

_and I thought that the boys were better off in their hometown._

_But when I went down to Chicago, to visit them that one time,_

_I realized that they had to get out._

_My son, Deondre, and his wife, Stephanie, realized they couldn't handle the boys anymore._

_The boys were comming home everyday with a new cut,_

_a few bruises,_

_cut lips,_

_bloodied noses,_

_and possibly a black eye each._

_Huey acted like a grown smartass, talking back and making smart remarks every chance he got._

_Riley acted like he own the place, not to mention that he was also a part of a gang._

_They needed a better life than this._

_These boys needed to get out of Urban Chicago immediately._

_They could wound up in the hospital, or worse, die, if they stayed here anymore._

_So, I stepped up to the plate, and agreed to take them under my wing._

_My son and his wife were extremely grateful for my actions, and honestly, it was the best decision I made._

_The boys didn't like it at first, but they soon warmed up, and now they hardly think of the life they had had home._

_They call their parents on a daily basis, and visits them a couple of times a year._

_And they've been an asset to me,_

_Especially when I bring home the psycopathic women that I date._

_I'm very glad I made the choice to bring them down to live with me._

_They've become a major part of my life, and I love them dearly._

_But I must confess that I only have one fear now in my life._

_My biggest fear is what will happen to Huey and Riley when it's time for me to cross over to the other side._


	6. Ed's Voice

**My name is Ed Wuncler III, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_that I don't feel at home here, in Woodcrest. But I don't have nowhere else to go._

_My mom ran out right after I turned 3._

_My dad was killed serving the army when I was in my early teens._

_So my grandfather stepped in and took me under his wing. I've been in Woodcrest since the few years before he became mayor._

_I've seen everything he's done, and wasn't a pretty sight._

_I don't know if I could even call him a grandfather anymore...or family for that matter of fact..._

_The man who's taken me in is a horrible monster. I was pretty much on my own while he was out doing his "Mayor deeds"._

_I have to admit that meeting Gin Rummy was the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_We've been like brothers since I was 16. We both got into this robbing shit together to make some money,_

_because just like me, Gin's got no parents._

_And even though he's got his own little place, he feels like he doesn't belong here either._

_So we rob the places and the people together, save up the money together._

_Because honestly, we're only doing this as our major plan is to save up so we can get out of Woodcrest,_

_so we can get a place of our own, and be together._

_But no matter what happens, no matter how much we get, or how much we save,_

_we always find ourselves crashing in my room at my grandfather's mansion, right back to square one._

_Because we realize that my grandfather is the only way we'll get around here still living._

_And we soon realize that we'll never belong anywhere, and that we'll never have a place to call our own,_

_a place to call home._


	7. Gin's Voice

**My name is Gin Rummy, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_how I'm openly gay, and I don't a problem with it._

_And I would tell you about my first romantic encounter with my best friend Ed._

_We had come back from an unsuccessful robbery spree, and it was hot as hell up in his mansion bedroom._

_I sat at his chair at the desk while he laid flat across his bed, one leg cocked up. I noticed how his muscles were bulging through his shirt,_

_ready to rip out of there,_

_and It was turning me on. I could feel a boner comming on._

_He was feeling sore, and wanted me to give him a shoulder massage. Who was I to deny this request?_

_He sat up and I went over there to rub his shoulders. His muscular body was at my touch, and just giving him a massage was turning me on._

_So I breathed on his neck, placed a kiss there, making him laugh. Hearing him laugh made me suckle on his neck, and he moaned._

_I kissed up and down his cheek, then he turned his head slightly and kissed my lips,_

_transitioning from a light kiss to a heavy make-out session._

_He pulled me on top of him to kiss me some more, then wiped a strand of my long hair out of my face, and told me how pretty my eyes were._

_Things were moving pretty fast at that point._

_Soon, our shirts were gone,_

_then the pants,_

_then eveything else._

_Half an hour and a few tangled sheets later, we lay there kinda embracing each other,_

_our faces as red as Ed's hair from what we had just done._

_I remember turning to see his face, and I actually muttered the words "I love you". He just laughed softly, and held me tighter as we fell asleep._

_But the next day, he acted like the encounter never happened, even denied the fact that he could be gay, like me._

_I tried to forget it too, but it was too hard, and it was too late._

_I had fallen in love with the out-of-place Wuncler man, but he didn't love me back,_

_nor will he ever feel the way I feel about him._


	8. Tom's Voice

**My name is Tom Dubois, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_the reason why I fear getting prison raped so much._

_It was a fear of mine that has existed since my young teen years, after an incident occured when I was just 13,_

_involving me and my father..._

_I remember that I was playing outside in the street in front of my house with some friends,_

_and we had decided to play some baseball._

_So my best friend Josh was pitcher, and I was the batter on time._

_Josh threw a fastball at me, swear it was going like 90 miles an hour or something like that._

_I closed my eyes and swung, and I could feel the bat connect with the ball, but the feeling of awesomeness ended pretty quickly,_

_right when we all saw the ball go flying into the living room window of my house, shatter the glass, and land inside._

_My father stuck his head out the now broken window, and I knew I was in deep trrouble._

_My friends grabbed their things and quickly bolted home._

_I trudged inside of the house, into the living room, to face my enraged father._

_For a black man, his face was really red,_

_like a thermometer,_

_ready to explode,_

_like a volcano spewing lava._

_I was ready for the biggest ass whooping in my life._

_My father grabbed me roughly by the scruff of my neck and leaned me over the arm rest of the couch,_

_pulled down my shorts,_

_then my boxers._

_I closed my eyes as I felt his hand against my ass,_

_and fought back tears as I felt the rough leather skin of his belt against my delicate flesh._

_But just as I thought he was done, he held my head down, then spread my buttcheeks apart._

_I was thinking deeply as to what he was doing, but it all stopped when I felt what felt like a soggy stick go all the way in my butthole._

_It was more painful than the ass whooping itself._

_I turned my head around and saw that my own father was using his "bathroom part" and jacking off in my ass._

_Tears came down my face as I screamed at the top of my lungs._

_But no one heard my cries, my cries of pain,_

_cries of fear,_

_cries of rape._

_When my father finally finished, he grunted some more, and I felt a gooey wetness all over my back._

_He pulled up his pants, and chuckled softly as he walked away, leaving me to catch my breath,_

_to feel violated,_

_to feel so helpless,_

_and vulnerable._

_When you end up getting raped, it's an experiance you will never ever forget,_

_especially if the person who raped you is someone you know, like a friend,_

_or someone who's close to you, like your own father._


	9. Sarah's Voice

**My name is Sarah Dubois, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, i would tell you_

_how I care deeply about my family, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to them._

_I worry deeply sometimes about Jazmine though._

_She sometimes feel like she doesn't belong,_

_like she's not accepted,_

_because her daddy's black and her mommy's white._

_I feel so helpless to her, because I'm going through the same sence of not belonging._

_My parents are what most people would call racist._

_They didn't want me to get involved with Asians,_

_Mexicans,_

_Indian decendents,_

_and definately not Black people._

_So imagine their shock when I told them that I was dating Tom,_

_or their anger when I revealed that we were getting married._

_They faced me with an ultimatum:_

_Either call off the wedding and stop seeing Tom or be disowned from my family._

_But my love for Tom proved strong, and I chose him. My parents were furious._

_The last time I saw them and actually spoke to them was when Jazmine was born._

_So when I see Jazmine in one of her I-just-belong fits, I kinda don't know what to do to help her, because I kinda feel the same way._

_But at least she has two parents who love her very much,_

_and not ones that split on her because she turned out to be different._


	10. Ruckus' Voice

**My name is Uncle Ruckus, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_that honestly, I wish I was dead right now._

_I'm tired of living in this cruel world, the world that promised me nothing._

_There are people out there who would tell me to suck it up and get over it._

_But you weren't there to see how I suffered,_

_how I managed through all the shit life's given me._

_If it weren't for some damn skin disease, I'd be a normal white man,_

_and I wouldn't be up here in Woodcrest._

_But no, I became one of the poor black men._

_I do all sorts of various jobs to get money,_

_I work 6 jobs 5 days a week just to get by._

_I'm quite surprised to be living right now, what with the money I make anyways._

_I sometimes cry myself to sleep at nights,_

_hoping,_

_praying,_

_even begging God to take me away in my sleep so I join him on the other side._

_But I wake up each morning to find that still here on this side,_

_having to go through the same routine each day,_

_and it makes me cry even more._

_It pisses me off how there are these nice little white children having a better life than me,_

_but I still respect the white man,_

_because technically, I am white, even though I'm "black"._

_Now there are some people out there who ask me why chose death when I could chose life,_

_But honestly, if you take a walk in my shoes, and see all the shit that I've gone through,_

_from an abusive childhood,_

_to this damned, terrible adulthood,_

_you'll see why I want to leave and join God and Jesus and everybody else up there._

_I've got no one over here._

_My family left me because of my abusive father._

_There's Tom, Robert, and those reckless Freeman Boys, but I can't trust them enough to have my back._

_Now most of them out there know why I'd rather be dead._

_Because in the end, I'd rather be on the other side, sad, crying, and surrounded by people_

_than be over here, sad, crying, and all by myself._


	11. Huey's voice

**My name is Huey Freeman, and this is My Voice**

_If I had a voice, I would tell you_

_about why I'm so judgemental and so critical to people._

_I wasn't always like that._

_Oh no._

_Back in Chicago, I used to be just like every other boy my age:_

_Normal._

_But, where I come from, I was also one of the unlucky ones who kept getting beat up everyday._

_I used to be so naive, and trust me, because of that, the gang kids saw me as an easy target._

_Everytime I told my parents about some childish thought or silly dream, they were quick to shut me down._

_My younger brother Riley, who _**was**_ in gang, told me that being so naive is the quickest way to get killed around here._

_I'd have to toughen up. So I changed my tactics. Apparently, Riley decided to change tactics too._

_By the time Granddad moved us out here to Woodcrest, I was no longer the stupid, naive little boy,_

_I was pretty much what some people would call a "jackass adult"._

_A grown man in a 10 year old boy's body._

_Riley no longer was interested in the whole gang shit, but he was just here to try to make a name for himself._

_He had obtained a more "happy-go-lucky" attitude/personality._

_And it pisses me off to see him like that._

_How could he be so damn cool and calm all the time, while I'm here being such a tensed-up all the time?_

_I'd have to ask him sometime._

_And when I met and somehow "befriended" Jazmine, I instantly saw the personality of my former self._

_Naive._

_Childish._

_Happy._

_And no matter what, she was always smiling and laughing. So I'm quick to step in and shut her down._

_Because I didn't want her to end up like how I used to be: being picked on and beat up by a bunch of kids._

_But she only shrugged me off, saying I was being to serious, and I needed to loosen up._

_So she'd tell me all these stories and stuff that would make me want to laugh._

_I'd only mutter out a chuckled, because deep down inside,_

_I didn't want to show off that I was actually laughing,_

_that I was weakening to her defenses._

_But somehow, she must've seen through me and known that I had meant to do more than just a chuckle,_

_and she'd tell me how all people need to laugh sometimes, even in the darkest hour._

_I thought about it every night. Could laughter be the key to happiness and peace?_

_Was it really true?_

_It seemed to make some sence._

_So next time I'm feeling down, tensed up, or stressed out, I'll just go and hang out with Jazmine._

_Because who knows? Maybe all I needed was to have a laugh sometimes._

_Maybe, all I needed was a friend._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, this is the final one. And there was a reason I saved Huey's for last, because his is more mysterious and, in my opininon, one of the deepest stories here. Hoped you enjoy it! If you read it, Please leave reviews! And look out for my next Boondocks story: Riley's Sleepover Party!**


End file.
